Lucas
'''Lucas '''is a human/Portal Master on Earth, known for creating the Imaginarium. He is featured in the game as the narrator and main supporting character instead of Master Eon, and is the very person who created his Skylander team. Appearance Database Lucas is a fourteen-year-old African-American teenager, who is five feet and four inches tall. His voice is relatively deep, and his skin is a light brown color. Hair As one of his unusual birth defects, Lucas has long hair that drapes over his eyes. He also tends to dye his hair on a daily basis, depending on the mood he feels. However, his usual hair color is a combination of spring green and goldenrod. Eyes One of his main birth defects is his eye color. Lucas's eye color is spring green (which isn't a normal eye color at all) and his pupil is goldenrod. The part of the human eye that is usually white is goldenrod in Lucas's eyes. In an interview, Lucas mentions that his eyes do strain him, but he can see farther than most people. Clothing Very much like his hair, the color of Lucas's clothing depends on his mood. He always dyes his hair the same color as whatever clothing he wants to wear. His usual appearance is his long-sleeved spring green shirt with gray sleeves and his spring green pants. He doesn't wear shoes, but instead wears goldenrod socks. Personality Earth On Earth, Lucas is a character designer who spends his days drawing pictures of majestic lands and characters in his sketchbook. These drawings contribute to his fictional world, that he calls "the Imaginarium". Lucas always tries draws at least one character and land per day. The Imaginarium Whenever he falls asleep at night, Lucas visits the Imaginarium in his dreams. Everything comes to life there, and he usually spends his time befriending his creations, getting into trouble with villains, and exploring his own world. His dreams appear too real to be dreams. Abilities Earth Since Lucas isn't inside his world on Earth, he isn't capable of performing his abilities. However, by drawing his lands and characters, he adds endless creations to his world. The Imaginarium Enhanced Synesthesia Lucas has synesthesia, a neurological condition that allows him to see mental colors through any sound and music. In battle, he uses these colors and sounds to his advantage by manipulating them as soundwaves. Lucas is able to adjust the volume of each sound, as well as just dish soundwaves out at enemies. Sometimes, he'll begin to play music by thinking of the color, and the music will appear from his palm as that misty color. Parkour Skills On Earth, Lucas is into the sport of platforming. He is able to jump far, skip, and dodge obstacles that come his way. In the Imaginarium, his parkour skills have enhanced tenfold. Lucas primarily uses this to dodge certain any fire by slipping under rocks or jumping over obstacles. Psychokinesis With the exception of his synesthesia, Lucas can perform psychokinesis. In doing so, he can control fire, ice, energy, thunder, and force. To make himself seem not so overpowered, his PSI doesn't do a terrible amount of damage. If provoked, he can summon the stars from the sky. Infinite Backpack Lucas gave himself a backpack with a bottomless pit. The backpack, in his words, is all-knowing and will grant the user the item that they need for battle. It was made to give him weapons to aid him in battle, and all Lucas had to do was reach inside to grab the weapon or item. The backpack has a tendency to give Lucas a normal, everyday item for huge boss battles (ex: a flashlight/root beer for scaring off ghosts), and give him superweapons to solve everyday problems (ex: a portal gun to save a cat from a tree). Nevertheless, the backpack always finds a way to aid Lucas. Story As he grew up, imagination has always been Lucas's motivation. He had always wanted to become a character designer, and has been enhancing his drawing ability in preparation for that. When Lucas became thirteen, he bought a sketchbook to draw his characters and lands. This is when he had the idea to create an entire world from his drawings, which later became known as the Imaginarium. Relationships Blind Sight Since Blind Sight was Lucas's first creation, and Blind Sight realized his existence was because of Lucas, the two always looked up to each other in some way. Lucas considered Blind Sight as a flagship character, as he was the first character he ever created. He also made him leader of the Skylanders because of his personality as a loyal and humble leader. Lucas and Blind Sight have had the longest running friendship. Spy Glass Lucas's combined his mischievous personality and a pair of binoculars to create Spy Glass, his second creation. Spy Glass is a great friend to Lucas, as well as an instructor to ninja-like training. Mineral Lucas figured that a suitable personality for Mineral was being extremely unintelligent. When in the Imaginarium, Mineral is at a new level of stupidity, which constantly makes Lucas regret his decision about his personality. Despite the other Skylanders' pleads to make him smarter, Lucas still keeps Mineral's stupidity, as he always laughs when he shoots his friends by mistake. Category:Skylanders: Imaginarium Category:RoyalPharodox172 Category:Light Category:Humans Category:Portal Masters Category:Supporting Characters